Milk Tea
by Kim Minjie
Summary: 6 orang namja berbeda satu ayah berbeda ibu, mereka memperebut kan harta warisan dari sang ayah, dapatkah seorang dari mereka jadi ahli waris terakhir ?/GS/Crack pair/suju member/gak suka jangan di baca/gaje dll/humor dikit walau gak lucu/ gak suka jangan di baca
1. Chapter 1

**Milk Tea **

**Summary : 6 orang namja berbeda ibu dan satu ayah, mereka memperebut kan harta warisan dari sang ayah, dapatkah seorang dari mereka jadi ahli waris terakhir ?**

**Rated : t **

**Cast : suju member + zhoumi and henry **

**Disclaimer : you know**

**Author : Kim Minjie a.k.a Nicky**

**Gender switch**

**Don't like don't read **

**No flame no bash **

**Happy reading **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Seorang namja berwajah cantik dan imut tengah berjalan taman yang tidak terlalu ramai tapi taman itu bersih dan nyaman untuk sekedar bersantai atau berpacaran. Pemuda itu tersenyum kepada yeoja-yeoja yang tengah berjalan di sana, membuat para yeoja tersebut salah tingkah dan sebagai nya melihat senyum nya yang sangat manis itu

"Hahaha, aku ini memang tampan" gumam pemuda itu sambil terus berjalan dan sesekali memainkan handphone milik nya. Leeteuk adalah nama namja cantik tersebut, di tengah kesibukan Leeteuk memainkan handphone nya dia langsung di tarik oleh dua namja berpakaian serba hitam dan berbadan besar, layak nya seorang bodyguard dan mungkin memang begitu

"Hei ,apa-apaan ini" Leeteuk mencoba melawan dan melepaskan diri nya dari kedua orang berbadan besar itu, tapi kedua orang itu tidak menggubris perkataan Leeteuk dan malah semakin menyeret nya dan membawa Leeteuk masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang entah milik siapa

"Kalian ini siapa, dan aku akan di bawa ke mana" Leeteuk melontar kan pertanyaan ke pada orang berbadan besar itu, tapi sama sekali tidak di hiraukan

"Nanti kau akan tahu Leeteuk-ssi" sang supir dari mobil hitam tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk lalu mulai menjalan kan mobil nya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, sedang kan Leeteuk semakin banyak melontar kan pertanyaan yang ada di benak nya dan tentu saja tidak di hiraukan oleh orang yang berada di dalam mobil hitam itu

.

.

.

"Huwaaa ,kalian harus tumbuh menjadi bunga yang indah" Yesung mengelap keringat di dahi nya sesudah menyirami bunga kesayangan nya yang dia tanam di halaman rumah nya

"Mobil siapa itu" Yesung berjalan keluar pagar rumah nya bermaksud melihat siapa pemilik mobil hitam yang terparkir sembarangan di depan pagar rumah nya dan umma

"Hei jangan parkir sembarangan" Yesung mengetuk kaca mobil hitam di depan nya tapi yesung malah di tarik oleh dua orang namja berpakaian serba hitam dan berbadan besar

"Hei ,aku mau di bawa kemana" Yesung mencoba melepaskan diri nya dari kedua namja tadi yang sedang menyeret nya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang terpakir di depan pagar nya tadi, tapi mereka malah semakin memaksa Yesung dan akhir nya berhasil membawa Yesung ke suatu tempat dengan menggunakan mobil hitam yang terparkir sembarangan di depan pagar rumah Yesung

.

.

.

"Yow, permainan gitar mu semakin bagus saja" puji seorang Yoochun ke pada Kangin yang sedang memegang gitar nya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Terima kasih, Yoochun-ssi" jawab kangin ke pda orang yang memuji nya tadi

"Jangan bercanda dengan kata-kata ssi mu itu, Kangin-ah" Yoochun menepuk-nepuk bahu Kangin yang sedang tertawa keras yang tentu saja membuat Kangin terdorong ke depan

"Tenaga mu kuat sekali" Kangin memijat bahu nya yang sakit karena pukulan dari Yoochun, 'mantan petinju kali nih orang' batin kangin sambil terus memijat bahu nya, sedang kan Yoochun balik menertawa kan nya

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya" setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kangin Yoochun pergi ke toilet untuk mengelurkan hasrat tertahan nya. Kangin kembali memainkan gitar nya sambil sesekali mengakur kan kuci gitar yang menurut nya kurang akur, di sela kangin sedang mengakur kan gitar nya dua orang namja berpakaian serba hitam menarik nya keluar dari ruangan musik itu dan membawa nya menuju mobil hitam yang berada di luar gedung ruang musik yang di pakai oleh Kangin tadi

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, lepas kan aku" Kangin berusaha melepas kan cengkraman dari kedua namja berpakaian serba hitam dan berbadan besar itu, tapi kekuatan dua namja itu sangat kuat bagaikan gorila. Pada akhir nya Kangin pasrah saja dan segera di bawa oleh kedua namja itu dengn mobil hitam ke suatu tempat yang akan merubah hidup nya

"Eh, kemana dia" ucap Yoochun saat tidak menemukan sahabat nya di ruang musik nya itu, Yoochun berminat keliling ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Kangin yang tiba-tiba menghilang

.

.

.

"Untung cuaca hari ini cerah" gumam Sungmin yang sedang menjemur pakaian nya yang baru saja dia cuci, tapi angin yang cukup kencang menerbang kan satu pakaian kesayangan milik umma nya

"Ah ,kenapa bisa terbang ,nanti aku bisa di marahi umma" Sungmin segera mengejar pakaian umma nya yang terbang menuju jalanan. Pakaian tersebut berhenti terbang dan terletak di jalanan yang sepi Sungmin langsung berlari untuk mengambil pakaian tersebut tapi sebelum Sungmin berhasil mengambil nya, pakaian tersebut di lindas oleh mobil berwarna hitam dan tepat berhenti di depan Sungmin yang melotot

"Hei ,lihat apa yang kalian lakukan" Sungmin berteriak di depan dua namja berpakaian serba hitam dan berbadan besar yang baru saja keluar dari mobil hitam yang melindas pakaian umma nya tadi, tapi kedua namja itu malah menyeret nya ke dalam mobil hitam mereka

"Aaaah ,jangan bawa aku,maaf aku tidak bermaksud membentak kalian" Sungmin meminta maaf ke pada dua namja tadi, dia berpikir kalau mereka marah karena sungmin berteriak pada mereka, lalu sungmin di di bawa oleh kedua namja itu sambil terus-menerus meminta maaf agar di lepas kan dan tidak di apa-apa kan

.

.

.

"Come here, Mochi come here boy" Donghae terus memanggil anjing nya yang sedang bermain dengan bola berwarna kuning. Donghae mulai kesal karena panggilan nya tidak di hirau kan sedikit pun oleh anjing peliharaan nya itu

"Mochi kapan kau menurut padaku" Donghae mendekati anjing yang bernama mochi itu lalu mengambil bola yang sedang di gigit-gigit oleh mochi

"Ayo kita main lempar bola Mochi" Donghae bersiap melempar bola nya, Mochi sudah lompat-lompat karena tidak sabar ingin bermain lempar bola dengan Donghae. Donghae melempar bola itu dengan kuat dan mochi langsung mengejar bola tersebut, Donghae memperhatikan Mochi yang tengah mengambil bola itu dan hendak di kembalikan pada Donghae untuk di lempar kembali, tetapi sebelum Mochi sampai ke Donghae ,Donghae sudah di geret oleh dua namja berpakaian serba hitam dan berbadan tegap, bukan hanya Donghae, Mochi pun di bawa oleh namja serba hitam dan berbadan besar yang tadi juga menculik Donghae, dan membawa nya ke sesuatu tempat

.

.

.

"Cih ,mereka bisa nya main keroyokan saja" Siwon tengah menempel kan plester pada sedikit luka giresan pada hidung nya yang mancung

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang menang" lanjut Siwon sambil sesekali mengelap darah yang di sudut bibir nya menggunakan sapu tangan nya yang dia ambil dari dalam saku

"Semua orang itu, pecundang tidak berguna-hmmmpppnn" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-kata nya mulut Siwon sudah di bekap dengan sarung tangan yang entah punya siapa. Siwon dapat mencium aroma yang entah tidak jelas dari sapu tangan yang membekap nya, karena terus mencium bau sapu tangan itu akhir nya Siwon pingsan tisak sadar kan diri, dan langsung di bawa oleh dua orang namja berpakaian serba hitam dan berbadan tegap, menuju ke sesuatu tempat

.

.

.

Leeteuk, Yesung, Kangin, Sungmin, Donghae, serta Siwon yang masih belum sadar sampai bersamaan di depan gedung besar yang bergaya eropa. Lalu orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan berbadan besar itu membawa mereka ke dalam gedung besar itu menuju suatu ruangan, dan mereka hanya menurut karena berusaha kabur pun akan percuma, dan Siwon yang akhir nya sadar dan ikut di bawa

"Ah ,anak-anaku kalian sudah tiba, maaf apa tadi menculik kalian" seorang namja paruh baya tetapi masih terlihat awet muda menyambut mereka dengan memeluk mereka satu persatu, mereka hanya saling memandang bingung

"Apa katamu, anak ?" Leeteuk memandang orang tua di depan nya itu

"Ya tentu saja, kalian adalah anak ku" jawab orang tua itu sambil tertawa pelan, serempak Leeteuk, Yesung, Kangin, sungmin, Donghae serta Siwon yang masih agak pusing karena baru terbangun memandang orang tua itu penuh dengan kebingungan

"Sejak kapan kau jadi appa ku" Sungmin bertanya ke pada orang tua itu di dukung dengan anggukan dari Kangin dan donghae, orang tua itu kembali tersenyum

"Baiklah ,akan ku jelas kan semua nya" orang tua itu menjawab lalu menyuruh namja-namja yang dia akui sebagai anak nya itu untuk duduk di sofa besar dan empuk di dalam ruangan itu lalu mulai membuka mulut nya

"Appa memang appa kalian, tapi kalian pasti nya berbeda ibu, ayah menikahi ibu kalian tanpa sepengetahuan ibu kalian yang lain nya, dan appa selalu mengaku dengan pekerjaan dan marga berbeda" serempak ke enam namja tampan itu langsung berpandangan, lalu kembali memandang appa mereka

"Umma bilang kalau appa ku itu seniman" Sungmin menimpali omongan appa nya

"Appa tidak berprikeistrian, masa poligami tanpa sepengetahuan umma kami" Kangin ikut menimpali ucapan sang appa

"Iya ,appa tukang tipu" Yesung mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kangin yang menurut nya benar

"Appa memakai kan marga Lee kepada ku" kali ini Donghae yang menimpali ucapan appa nya

"Sebenar nya marga dan pekerjaan asli appa itu apa" Leeteuk tidak menimpali omongan appa nya, dia hanya bertanya karena dia masih bingung dan belum mengerti dengan apa maksud dari orang yang mengaku orang tua nya itu

"Perkenal kan anak-anak, namaku Jung Yunho, appa dari keenam anak laki-laki ku ini, dan presiden direktur di S.M departement" Yunho memeluk anak-anak nya satu persatu kecuali Siwon yang sama sekali tidak ingin di peluk

"Maaf kan appa, kalau selama ini selalu membohongi kalian dan umma kalian, appa janji mulai sekarang akan adil untuk anak-anak appa. Mulai sekarang kalian adalah satu saudara, dan akan tinggal di satu rumah, serta sekolah yang sama dengan fasilitas yang mewah dan uang jajan semau kalian, yang selama ini belum kalian dapat kan"

"Berarti nanti aku menjadi orang kaya" mata Donghae langsung berbinar mendengar kata fasilitas mewah dan uang

"Kalau seperti itu nanti siapa yang mendapat kan warisan appa ?, kami kan semua nya namja" Kangin berujar pada Yunho yang berdiri di depan nya dan di dukung anggukan dari keempat namja kecuali Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar dan diam saja

"Nah itu dia, bagi siapa yang bisa mendapat kan nilai terbaik di seluruh sekolah dan mendapat kan calon istri setelah kalian lulus ,appa akan langsung memberikan semua harta appa pada orang itu" Yunho menjawab perkataan kangin

"Itu nama nya tidak adil" Leeteuk tidak terima dengan jawaban dari appa nya, bagaimanapun juga dia anak appa nya dan tidak mungkin tidak mendapat kan harta nya

"Iya ,kau bilang kami anak mu kenapa harta nya harus dapat di satu tangan" Yesung mendukung perkataan Leeteuk sambil melipat tangan nya di dada

"Itu sudah adil, kalau appa langsung memberikan harta itu ke kalian yang tidak bisa apapun dalam mengurus perusahaan, perusahaan ini bisa hancur" Yunho membalas perkataan Yesung dan Leeteuk

"Iya juga sih" jawab kelima namja itu minus Siwon yang masih saja tidak peduli dengan obrolan keenam namja itu

"Maka nya, kalian harus serius belajar, setidak nya kalian tahu tata cara tentang perusahaan walau nilai kalian tidak terlalu bagus, dan tentang calon istri kalian bisa mengundur nya jika kalian masih ingin kuliah" Yunho kembali berujar lalu duduk di tempat duduk yang di atas meja nya terdapat tulisan 'Presiden Direktur'

"Sebelum nya aku mau bertanya" Sungmin mengangkat tangan nya sambil bertanya pada Yunho, membuat keempat namja minus Siwon-Lagi- melihat ke arah nya

"Tanya apa chagi" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sambil memandang anak nya itu

"Ini di mana, dan siapa orang berpakaian hitam dan berbadan besar itu" Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk namja-namja yang tengah berdiri di setiap sudut ruangan

"Ini kantor appa, dan mereka bodyguard yang appa suruh untuk membawa kalian ke sini" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"Syukurlah" Sungmin menghela nafas nya, karena tidak jadi di apa-apa kan oleh namja-namja itu karena insiden tadi

"Siapa anak pertama" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya ke pada appa nya, karena sudah yakin kalau orang itu adalah appa nya

"Anak tertua itu Leeteuk, kedua Yesung, ketiga Kangin, keempat Sungmin, kelima kau, dan terakhir Siwon. Tapi kalian memiliki umur yang tapi berbeda bulan, dan akan appa tempat kan di kelas yang sama" jawab Yunho sambil menunjuk anak-anak nya yang dia sebut kan nama-nama nya tadi

"Sekarang kalian harus saling membantu dan mempunyai rasa kebersamaan, sebelum nya kalian saling berkenalan lah dulu" ucap Yunho di balas anggukan kepala dari kelima anak nya, lalu saling berkenalan dan bersalaman

"Hah, konyol sekali" akhir nya Siwon membuka mulut nya lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk nya

"Umma bilang pada ku aku ini anak tunggal, dan appa ku sudah meninggal, jadi aku tidak akan mempercayai omong kosong ini" Siwon segera melangkah kan kaki nya, bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu tapi Yunho langsung berdiri dan menahan lengan nya

"Ada apa lagi" Siwon bembentak Yunho yang tengah memandang nya tajam

"Jahat sekali umma mu pada appa mu ini bilang kalau aku sudah meninggal, ini aku mempunyai surat tes DNA dari kalian semua, kalau masih tidak percaya, aku akan mengetes nya lagi di depan mata mu" Yunho menunjukan selembar kertas di hadapan Siwon. Siwon langsung membaca surat tersebut dan hasil nya positif

"Tapi namaku Choi Siwon, mana mungkin kau appa ku" Siwon masih menyangkal kalau Yunho adalah appa nya

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku mengaku dengan marga berbeda di setiap umma kalian, mulai sekarang marga kalian adalah Jung, appa akan mengurus semua nya ,dan aku akan meminta maaf dan jujur ke pada umma kalian, agar tidak menutupi dan berbohong lagi kalau appa bekerja di luar negri" Siwon akhir nya pasrah dengan apa yang di katakan Yunho dan ikut saja, sebenar nya hati nya sangat senang mendengar kalau dia masih memiliki seorang ayah walau pun dia masih ragu. Selanjut nya keenam namja itu di bawa oleh para bodyguard appa nya ke sebuah rumah yang akan membuat mereka semakin dekat dan semakin benar-benar menjadi saudara kandung dan mencoba saling menerima apa ada nya

"Aku akan memberi tahu kan ke pada umma kalian kalau kalian ikut tinggal bersama ku, dan segala keperluan kalian sudah appa siapkan di rumah baru kalian" ucap Yunho lalu menyuruh para bodyguard nya untuk mengantar kan ke enam namja anak kandung nya, ke rumah baru mereka. Dan mulai hari ini mereka telah menjadi jung bersaudara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ini ya rumah kita yang baru" ucap Sungmin yang tengah memandang rumah cukup besar tapi agak menyeramkan di depan nya

"Seperti nya kita salah alamat" Leeteuk ikut berujar sambil memandang saudara-saudara nya yang lain

"Kita pastikan saja dulu" kangin maju ke depan pintu lalu mengetuk pintu rumah itu

Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...

Krriiiiieeeett ...

Baru tiga kali Kangin mengetuk pintu rumah itu, tapi rumah itu langsung terbuka dan menampakan sesosok yeoja berambut kecoklatan yang menutupi muka nya sambil memegang pisau dan sapu. Serentak ke lima namja itu langsung berlari memeluk Siwon yang baru sampai berjalan menuju pintu rumah

"Ha-ha-hantu" ucap Donghae tergagap sambil makin mengerat kan pelukan nya

"Apaan sih mana ada hantu di siang bolong gini" jawab Siwon sambil berusaha melepas kan lima namja yang tengah memeluk nya itu

"Kau lihat aja sendiri, dia berdiri di depan pintu" Leeteuk mendorong Siwon ke depan pintu yang masih terdapat sesosok yeoja menyeram kan tadi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu

"Kau beneran hantu" Siwon bertanya pada yeoja di depan nya, yeoja itu menaruh sapu di samping pintu lalu menarik rambut nya ke belakang membuat wajah cantik nya terlihat

"Anyeonghaseyo, saya bukan hantu tuan, maaf tadi saya habis bersih-bersih jadi kelihatan kotor" yeoja itu menundukan tubuh nya di hadapan Siwon

"Uwahaha ternyata manusia" Kangin langsung mendekat ke Siwon sambil memandang yeoja cantik di hadapan nya dan Siwon

"Sebelum nya, perkenal kan nama saya Kim Ryeowook. Saya pengurus rumah dan tuan-tuan muda" Ryeowook kembali menundukan tubuh nya lalu mempersilah kan para tuan muda nya itu untuk masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintu rumah

"Kau sendiri yang akan mengurus kami" tanya Leeteuk ke pada Ryeowook

"Ya, serahkan semua nya padaku. Tuan besar Jung mempercayaiku untuk mengurus ke enam anak namja nya, dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan nya" Ryeowook mengangguk lalu menjawab dengan penuh rasa percaya diri dan mendapatkan anggukan dari keenam namja itu

"Kau yeoja sendiri di sini, apa tidak apa" Yesung berucap sambil memandang Ryewook ,Ryeowook menggeleng pelan

"Aku percaya dengan tuan-tuan sekalian. Mari saya antar ke kamar masing-masing" Ryewook menarik mereka lalu mengajak mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Mengajak mereka berkeliling rumah untuk mengetahui tempat apa saja itu, lalu mulai beraktivitas dengan keseharian yang di temani saudara-saudara mereka, walau tidak sedarah

.

.

.

Keseharian mereka akan selalu berkumpul dan bersama dalam satu rumah dan sebagai saudara, kehidupan baru keenam namja itu telah di mulai, rumah besar itu di tempati oleh enam namja yang berbeda kepribadian

Keenam namja bersaudara itu sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan terbalut pakaian sekolah yang sudah rapi, lalu duduk di meja makan untuk memulai sarapan bersama. Yang tidak seperti biasa nya sarapan selalu sendiri

"Sarapan hari ini roti panggang dan telur mata sapi, di habis kan ya" Ryeowook tersenyum saat keluar dari dapur lalu menaruh setiap piring di setiap namja yang tengah duduk di setiap kursi yang menghadap ke meja makan dan juga menaruh segelas Milk Tea hangat dengan aroma manis

"Aku mau minum jus" ucap Donghae dan langsung di tatap oleh Ryeowook

"No, no, no tidak baik pagi-pagi minum yang dingin-dingin, harus minum yang hangat-hangat. Dan cuaca di luar juga sedang dingin" Ryeowook menggoyang-goyang kan jari telunjuk nya di depan muka Donghae, Donghae memajukan mulut nya dan memimilih untuk menurut dan meminum minuman nya

"Kenapa Milk Tea ini rasa dan aroma nya berbeda dari biasa nya" Leeteuk bertanya pada Ryeowook yang berada di samping nya

"Itu karena campuran dari rempah-rempah pilihan, yang membuat badan terasa lebih hangat dan aroma yang membuat kita tenang" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum ke pada Leeteuk, Leeteuk mengangguk lalu kembali memakan sarapan nya karena dia tidak mau banyak bertanya dan ambil pusing. Seketika ke enam namja itu benar-benar merasakan hangat di tibuh mereka dan juga merasakan hati mereka tenang tanpa beban sedikit pun

Milk Tea dengan campuran rempah-rempah pilihan, sudah menjadi minuman tradisional turun menurun dari keluarga Jung

.

.

Kebiasaan pagi Ryeowook sebelum pergi kesekolah adalah menyirami bunga di kebun bunga yang tertadapat di halaman belakang rumah yang cukup besar itu, Ryeowook sangat menyukai bunga, dia sangat senang saat ada bunga yang mekar di kebun itu walau yang mekar hanya satu saja

"Kau juga suka merawat tumbuhan" Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang yang datang dan berbicara pada nya

"Yah aku sangat suka bunga, dan merawat tumbuhan" Ryeowook tersenyum sambil kembali menyirami bunga-bunga itu dengan air segar menggunakan selang yang cukup panjang

"Aku juga menyukai itu, menurut ku saat melihat mereka tumbuh dan mekar dapat membuat kita bahagia, bagaimana menurut mu" Yesung berjalan mendekat ke Ryeowook yang telah selesai menyirami bunga dan sedang mematikan keran air

"Yah ,ku rasa juga begitu, saat bunga itu mekar sama saja seperti orang yang kita sukai sedang tersenyum, dapat membuat hati kita bergetar dan bahagia" Ryeowook mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Yesung yang juga tengah tersenyum pada nya. Ryeowook menarik tangan Yesung dan berjalan ke mobil pribadi yang sudah terdapat lima namja yang menunggu mereka di sana

"Ayo kita berangkat ke sekolah, Yesung-ssi tidak ingin terlambat kan"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi"

"Baiklah Yesung-oppa" Yesung tersenyum pada Ryeowook. Yesung berpikir kalau Ryeowook itu orang yang ceria, dan dia merasa cocok dengan Ryeowook. Dia juga merasa nyaman saat ada di dekat nya. Tapi dia masih belum merasakan bahagia dan bergetar saat melihat senyum Ryeowook, itu berarti bukan rasa suka yang dia rasa kan saat melihat senyum yeoja itu. Dan dia masih belum mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan

.

.

.

"Diam di situ" ujar seorang yeoja cantik di balut dengan seragam yang sexy pada enam namja yang baru saja sampai di sekolahan baru mereka, sedang kan Ryeowook sedang ke kantor karena dia ketua kelas dia harus mengerjakan tugas nya

"Kalian murid-murid baru di sini, iya kan" lanjut nya sambil mendekati mereka sambil menunjuk mereka dengan rotan yang ada di tangan nya

"Ne" jawab mereka berbarengan minus Siwon yang memang selalu diam saja karena tidak mau ambil pusing, yeoja itu mendekat lalu memandangi mereka satu persatu. 'Apaan sih nih orang' batin Siwon yang merasa risih dengan yeoja yang memandang nya dengan lekat itu

"Karena kalian baru, aku akan memberikan mos satu hari hanya untuk kalian, karena aku sunbae kalian"

"Sekarang ikuti semua intruksi ku" yeoja itu menaik-turun kan tubuh nya seperti ular yang membuat bokong dan dada sexy nya ikut naik-turun seirama dengan gerakan nya, membuat kelima namja itu menelan ludah mereka dan terus memandangi yeoja yang sedang bersetriptis ria di hadapan mereka. Siwon yang melihat yeoja yang menurut nya autis itu menjadi emosi dan ingin sekali menghajar nya atau langsung membunuh nya sekarang juga

"Kau ini mau meng mos kami atau mau melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh, eh ?" Siwon mulai emosi melihat yeoja tidak jelas yang mengaku sunbae di hadapan nya itu

"Apa katamu, hei kau jangan sok ya, aku ini sunbae mu tahu, sekarang ikuti gerakan ku, yang baru yang tadi sudah basih" yeoja itu kembali bergerak tapi dengan gerakan baru dan di ikuti oleh Leeteuk, Donghae dan Sungmin yang mau tak mau, sedang kan Yesung, Kangin, dan Siwon hanya diam saja dan pura-pura tidak tau. Semakin di biar kan gerakan yeoja itu semakin tidak senonoh menurut Siwon, Siwon yang semakin emosi segera menerjang yeoja itu tapi langsung di pegangi oleh Yesung dan Kangin

"Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku membunuh nya" Siwon mencoba melepaskan diri dari kedua saudara nya itu

"Sabar-sabar, anggap aja itu orang gila" ujar Yesung menenang kan Siwon yang semakin emosi, sedang kan yeoja tadi yang melihat Siwon emosi langsung berlindung di belakang tubuh Leeteuk dan di terima dengan baik oleh Leeteuk, lumayan kan cewek cantik pikir Leeteuk

"Hei Kim Heechul, si waria autis" ujar seorang yeoja tinggi semampai dan cantik dengan rambut blonde nya, yang baru saja tiba di sekolahan besar itu. yeoja bernama Heechul yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang Leeteuk langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya dan memandang tajam yeoja yang menjadi musuh abadi nya sejak kelas ia kelas satu smu

"Apa katamu, apa tidak salah, seharus nya kau itu sadar Lee Hankyung si yeoja tomboy dan barbar" Heechul kembali membalas perkataan yeoja yang bernama Hankyung di depan nya itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk nya dengan rotan yang ada di tangan nya dan itu membuat Hankyung tidak suka

"Hei waria, berhentilah mengerjai orang-orang tidak bersalah"

"Hei barbar, memang nya kenapa suka-suka aku kan"

"Dasar waria autis"

"Mwoya, kau tidak lihat apa ke sexy an ku ini hah"

"Badan kurus begitu di bilang sexy"

Dan terus berlanjut kata demi kata penghinaan dari kedua yeoja yang tengah berkelahi itu. Leeteuk, Yesung, Kangin, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Siwon hanya menatap bingung pada dua yeoja yang tengah berkelahi itu, Siwon membatal kan niat nya untuk membunuh Heechul yang nama nya dia tahu saat Hankyung memanggil yeoja itu tadi, Siwon lebih memilih melihat pertengkaran kedua yeoja tidak jelas itu

"Mereka kenapa sih" Leeteuk bertanya pada Sungmin yang berdiri di samping nya

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka bermusuhan sejak kecil, atau mungkin sejak lahir" jawab Sungmin

"Kucing berantem tuh, pisahin woy" ucap kangin pada orang-orang yang lewat di sana, tapi tidak ada yang menghirau kan nya

"Itu sudah biasa, tiada hari tanpa perkelahian mereka" muncul seorang namja dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di wajah nya sambil membaca buku yang ada di tangan nya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Sejenak keenam namja menatap kepergian namja misterius tadi dengan tatapan sangat susah di arti kan

"Ini sekolah apaan sih, kok orang nya gak jelas semua" ucap Donghae dan di benar kan dengan anggukan dari Kangin dan Leeteuk

"Ayo ke kelas" Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba datang langsung menarik mereka ke kelas yang akan mereka tempati selama 3 semester ke depan untuk belajar, meninggal kan dua yeoja yang masih beradu mulut dengan saling menghina dan melempar perkataan yang tidak baik untuk di dengar anak-anak

.

.

.

Seorang seonsaengnim yang terlihat masih sangat muda berjalan memasuki kelas di ikuti oleh enam namja bersaudara dan Ryeowook yang langsung duduk di tempat duduk milik nya

"Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing" ucap seonsaengnim muda tersebut, sambil menyuruh mereka untuk maju satu persatu dan memperkenal kan diri

"Namaku Leeteuk, geunyeolul dowajuseyo" Leeteuk maju memperkenalkan diri nya lalu mundur kembali

"Namaku Yesung, geunyeolul dowajuseyo"

"Nama ku Kangin, geunyeolul dowajuseyo"

"Nama ku Sungmin, geunyeolul dowajuseyo"

"Namaku Donghae, geunyeolul dowajuseyo"

"Aku Siwon" Siwon memperkenal kan diri nya dengan singkat dan membuat seisi kelas memandang nya

"Kami Jung bersaudara, geunyeolul dowajuseyo" ucap mereka berlima berbarengan minus Siwon yang gengsi merasa itu memalukan, dan langsung di paksa oleh saudara nya ikut menunduk. Semua murid di kelas itu tertawa melihat keakrapan Jung bersaudara itu, padahal mereka baru bertemu untuk pertama kali nya kemarin

"Mereka tampan-tampan ya" ujar yeoja yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut dan di balas anggukan dari yeoja di samping nya. Dan seterus nya yeoja di sana mulai membicarakan keenam Jung bersaudara itu kecuali para lelaki di sana yang merasa tersaingi oleh ketampanan dan kharisma dari Jung bersaudara

"Silahkan duduk, di tempat yang masih kosong" mereka berenam mengangguk lalu segera mencari tempat yang ksong untuk mereka gunakan saat belajar nanti

Leeteuk mendapat kan tempat duduk di sebelah yeoja yang bernama Hankyung, Yesung satu tempat duduk dengan Ryeowook, Kangin satu tempat duduk dengan Sungmin, Donghae satu tempat duduk dengan namja misterius yang dia temui di depan gerbang sekolah tadi masih sibuk dengan buku nya, dan Siwon yang satu tempat duduk dengan waria *plaaak* eh Heechul maksud nya

"Kau, kau yeoja yang mengaku sunbae kami tadi kan" Siwon menunjuk-nunjuk yeoja di hadapan nya yang sedang duduk santai, Siwon memandang nya dengan tatapan tajam

"Weeeek, salah sendiri mau aja di bohongin" Heechul menjulur kan lidah nya pada Siwon

"Akan ku bunuh kau, nanti" Siwon memegang bahu Heechul lalu berbisik di telinga nya dan duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelah Heechul, tentu saja Siwon bilang nanti karena dia masih menghormati seonsaengnim nya. Seketika Heechul membeku karena shock mendengar ucapan Siwon sedang kan Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Heechul *kok Heechul percaya gitu aja ya*. 'bagaimana ini, dia akan membunuh ku, aku tidak mau. Aku belum menikah, lagipula aku terlalu cantik untuk mati muda, dan nanti nya itu kapan' batin Heechul yang masih memikirkan kata-kata Siwon. Dan di mulailah pelajaran untuk anak kelas dua semester dua yang di ajar oleh Yuri sang seonsaengnim muda itu

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat sekolah telah berbunyi, Yuri seonsaengnim pun pamit keluar selesai mengajar murid-murid nya itu. Dan kelas langsung ramai oleh teriakan murid-murid yang ada di sana karena senang akhir nya bisa beristirahat dari pelajaran yang melelahkan dan membosan kan

Donghae memandang namja yang duduk di samping nya, namja itu dengan serius nya membaca buku di hadapan nya dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di wajah tampan nya

"Sudah cukup belum memandangi nya" orang itu menginterupsi Donghae yang sedang memandangi nya refleks Donghae terkejut dan langsung memandang ke arah lain dan terlihat semburat merah di pipi putih nya karena kepergok sudah memandangi namja di sebelah nya itu

"Maaf" ujar Donghae sambil menundukan kepala nya karena masih malu dengan perbuatan nya

"Tidak apa" jawab namja misterius itu singkat, donghae kembali memandang namja yang duduk di sebelah nya

"Siapa nama mu" Donghae memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada namja misterius di samping nya itu

"Namaku Kim Kibum" namja misterius yang bernama kibum itu menjawab singkat pertanyaan Donghae lalu menutup buku nya dan melepaskan kaca mata nya lalu memandang Donghae

"Dan menurut ku kau cukup manis" lanjut nya, mata Donghae membulat dan mulut nya terbuka dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa yang ada hanya muka nya yang semakin bersemu merah di tambah dengan Kibum yang tersenyum melihat ekspresi nya membuat muka nya tambah bersemu merah. 'Apa kata nya tadi' batin Donghae yang masih shock dengan perkataan Kibum tadi

"Semua nya perhatikan" Heechul yang terkenal sebagai troble maker sekolah berteriak kepada semua namja dan yeoja yang tengah asik bercerita atau dengan teman nya masing-masing, mereka memandang Heechul yang berdiri di atas meja guru

"Apaan sih norak banget" cibir Hankung yang duduk di banku nya bersama Leeteuk yang tengah memandang Heechul dengan kagum(?)

"Diam kau wanita barbar, semua nya aku ingin membuktikan siapa yang paling kalian sukai antara aku dan wanita barbar itu" Hankyung menatap Heechul dengan tatapan ingin membunuh karena mengatai nya barbar tapi tidak di perdulikan oleh Heechul sedikit pun

"Cara nya kalian harus menulis kan nama kalian di papan tulis yang sudah tertera nama kami berdua" Heecul menunjuk papan tulis di depan nya dan dapat anggukan dari semua orang yang ada di sana. Semua murid di sana langsung menuliskan nama mereka di papan tulis, kelima bersaudara Jung dan Kibum kecuali Siwon menuliskan nama mereka di bawah nama Hankyung karena mereka merasa sudah di kibuli oleh Heechul sebelum masuk tadi, sedang kan Kibum yang memang mungkin sudah dekat dengan Hankyung

"Lihat aku lebih unggul di kawasan namja" teriak Heechul yang melihat semua nama yang tertulis di bawah nama nya adalah nama namja di kelas itu

"Tapi aku lebih unggul di pihak yeoja" ucap Hankyung dan langsung di dukung oleh anggukan semua yeoja di sana

"Heechul judes sih, jadi aku gak suka" ucap yeoja di sana yang menyetujui perkataan Hankyung

"maaf aku benci pemaksaan dan kekerasan" ucap Ryeowook lalu menuliskan nama nya di bawah nama Hankyung dan Hankyung mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Ryeowook

"Iya Heechul sombong, mentang-mentang dia cantik" yeoja lain nya menyetuji perkataan Ryeowook, sedang kan Jung bersaudara hanya diam saja karena tidak ambil pusing dan tidak ikut-ikut di perkelahian antara naga dan harimau tersebut

"Terserah kalian mau bilang apa, itu karena kalian sirik kan. karena aku lebih unggul di pihak namja" ucap Heechul bangga dan mendapatkan dukungan dari semua namja yang memilih nya. Semua yeoja memandang Heechul dengan tajam, perkataan Heechul sangat tidak pedas untuk di dengar

"Dan hasil nya seimbang, kita perlu satu orang lagi" Heechul dan Hankyung memandang Siwon yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran konyol mereka

"Apa" ucap Siwon sambil memandang kedua yeoja yang saling bermusuhan itu. Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduk nya lalu berjalan mendekati kedua yeoja itu

"Dengar ya, kalian yeoja bodoh yang hanya membuang-buang waktu saja dengan pertengkaran konyol kalian ini. Aku tidak akan memilih siapapun di antara kalian" ujar siwon lalu berdiri di hadapan Heechul

"Kau Kim Heechul, jangan harap aku akan mengampuni mu" ucap Siwon dan membuat Heechul kembali shock dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka agak lebar. 'Apa salah ku' batin Heechul menjerit, Lalu Siwon berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Hankyung dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Hankyung, yang membuat mereka saling bertatapan

"Dan kau nama mu Lee Hankyung kan" tanya Siwon kepada Hankyung. Hankyung menganggukan kepala nya sambil tetap memandang Siwon

"Ku rasa aku sedikit tertarik dengan mu" Siwon tersenyum setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimat nya, lalu berjalan keluar meninggal kan kedua yeoja yang seharus nya berkelahi sekarang malah mematung karena shock

Prok ... prok ... prok

"Itu keren sekali"

"Ya keren" kelima Jung bersaudara menepuk tangan mereka sambil menggumam kan kata-kata kagum dari mereka berlima karena melihat saudara termuda mereka bersikap keren. Semua mata langsung memandang ke arah mereka berlima kecuali kedua yeoja yang berkelahi tadi yang masih shock

"Apa" tanya Donghae dengan polos nya yang melihat semua orang memandang nya, ke empat saudara nya pun langsung ikut memandang nya dan semakin membuat Donghae bingung

.

.

.

Selesai istirahat bel kembali berbunyi untuk melanjutkan pelajaran selanjut nya, dan pelajaran selanjut nya adalah pelajaran olah raga. Pakaian olah raga sudah di siap kan pihak sekolah dan di bagikan ke loker siswa dan siswi masing-masing dan siap di pakai. Pakaian olahraga untuk namja menggunakan celana training panjang sedangkan yeoja pendek, Semua fasilitas sudah di sediakan di sekolahan besar dan lengkap tersebut. Sekolahan yang bernama Seoul internasional high school, sekolah yang di bangga-banggakan oleh siswa-siswi dan guru-guru yang mengajar di sana

Duaaaagghh ...

Bola basket membentur kepala Heechul dan membuat Heechul terdorong ke depan

"Aauuuuhhw ..., siapa yang melempar bola ini" teriak Heechul sambil meringgis dan mengelus kepala nya lalu mengambil bola bsaket yang mengenai kepala nya tadi

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap Leeteuk yang mendekati Heechul sambil meminta maaf dan menundukan diri nya

"Ah ,gwaenchana" ucap Heechul lalu tersenyum pada Leeteuk dan Leeteuk ikut tersenyum pada Heechul *sama-sama tebar pesona nih*

Terselip rencana jahil di otak Heechul si trouble maker, dia berniat menjahili Hankyung si musuh bebuyutan nya yang kini tengah berduaan dengan Donghae, mereka berdua menangkap capung dan mereka main kan pesawat-pesawatan, biasa mereka kan sama-sama autis*plaaaaak* maaf maksud saya sama-sama pecinta hewan

"Hei barbar" Heechul memanggil Hankyung yang sedang mainin capung dengan Donghae. Hankyung berbalik bermaksud untuk menjawab perkataan Heechul tapi sebelum Hankyung sempat mengucapkan satu kata pun, Heechul melempar nya dengan bola basket

Buuugghhh ...

Bola basket itu tepat mengenai wajah nya serempak semua orang di sana melotot melihat Hankyung yang tepar dengan hidung yang di penuhi darah dan muka yang memerah karena terkena bola yang di lempar Heechul tadi

"Huwwaaaa noona, kau tidak apa-apa kan" Donghae langsung mendekati orang yang lebih tua dari nya dan yang tengah bermain dengan nya tadi itu, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Hankyung agar sadar. Kibum mendekat pada Donghae dan Hankyung yang masih pingsan lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih milik nya dan mengelap darah yang terus keluar dari hidung Hankyung. Setelah donghae berusaha akhir nya Hankyung sadar dan segera bangun mendudukan diri nya

"Aaawwhhh " Hankyung memegangi kepala nya yang pusing dan langsung di pegangi Donghae yang ada di samping nya dan Kibum yang masih mengelapi darah yang terus keluar dari hidung Hankyung

"Dasar nenek sihir tidak berprikemanusiaan" teriak Hankyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Heechul yang tersenyum senang melihat penderitaan rival nya itu. Siwon berjalan mendekati Hankyung lalu menarik paksa Hankyung agar berdiri

"Siwon, jangan kasar dengan perempuan, Hankyung itu baru sadar" Sungmin mendekat pada Siwon lalu menarik tangan Siwon. Siwon melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang memegang nya lalu kembali menarik Hankyung pergi dari sana, Siwon berhenti sebentar di hadapan Heechul, sambil menunjuk wajah Heechul

"Kau, aku akan benar-benar membunuh mu" selesai mengucapkan kalimat nya Siwon menarik Hankyung meninggal kan lapangan olah raga. Hankyung pasrah saja di tarik oleh Siwon sedang kan Heechul kembali shock untuk yang ketiga kali nya

"Siwon kenapa sih" ujar Kangin yang baru datang ke lapangan sehabis dari toilet

"Entahlah, seperti nya dia sangat dendam dengan Heechul" Sungmin menjawab perkataan yang di lontar kan oleh Kangin

"Dia sedang labil" Leeteuk ikut menjawab perkataan Kangin

"Dia itu preman ya" ucap donghae yang asih duduk di samping kibum, kali ini semua orang kembali memandang Donghae yang bodoh atau polos itu, sedang kan Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat dan mendengar perkataan namja yang duduk di samping nya

"Ada apa in-" Ryeowook datang setelah mengganti pakaian nya saat sudah menyelesaikan tugas nya sebagai ketua kelas, tapi ucapan nya terhenti saat kaki nya tersandung kaki teman nya yang menjahili nya lalu terjatuh, dan saat terjatuh dia menarik sesuatu. Ryeowook memandang ke depan untuk melihat apa yang di tarik nya, dan ternyata dia menarik celana straining seseorang, Ryeowook mendongkak kan wajah nya untuk melihat celana siapa yang di tarik nya. Semua mata jadi memandang ke arah Ryeowook dan namja yang celana nya di terpelorot tersebut

"Ahaha, Sungmin-ssi maaf aku tidak sengaja" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar melihat Sungmin yang menatap nya dengan tajam. Sungmin langsung menarik celana training nya lalu meninggal kan Ryeowook yang masih berusaha meminta maaf pada nya

"Sungmin-ssi, boxer labu mu lucu kok" teriak Ryeowook lalu langsung berdiri dan segera mengejar Sungmin yang sudah berjalan jauh dari sana. Semua yang ada di sana hanya menggeleng kan kepala mereka dan melanjut kan aktivitas mereka masing-masing

...

..

.

Yesung membolos pelajaran olah raga, jujur saja dia memang sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran olah raga. Walaupun dia baru di sekolahan itu tapi dia sudah berani untuk berkeliling sekolahan itu sendiri

"Hiaaaah mati saja kalian" seorang yeoja tengah menginjak-injak bunga yang tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah. Yesung mendengar suara yeoja itu langsung melihat siapa yeoja yang tengah marah-marah tidak jelas itu

"Hei kenapa kau menginjak bunga-bunga itu" Yesung berjalan mendekat pada yeoja yang menginjak bunga-bunga itu lalu memegang pinggang yeoja itu lalu menarik nya dari bunga-bunga malang yang tadi di injak-injak oleh yeoja itu

"Memang nya kenapa, mereka tidak berharga" yeoja itu kembali menginjak bunga-bunga yang sudah rusak dan tidak bisa tumbuh lagi itu

"Hei tentu saja mereka berharga, kalau tidak ada tumbuhan kita ini tidak akan hidup" Yesung kembali menarik yeoja itu menjauh dari bunga-bunga yang sudah rusak itu

"Iya juga yah" yeoja itu mengangguk sambil memegangi dagu nya

"Yah, dan kalau tidak ada bunga, dunia ini tidak akan indah dan berwarna kan. Lagupula kasihan kan mereka juga tumbuhan yang dapat hidup, kasihan juga yang telah menanam mereka dengan susah payah" yeoja itu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Yesung, Yesung tersenyum melihat yeoja itu berhenti menyakiti bunga-bunga yang malang itu

"Maaf aku tadi terbawa emosi, kau kelas berapa dan nama mu siapa" yeoja itu bertanya pada yseung sambil tersenyum dengan ceria nya, Yesung yang melihat senyuman cerah dari yeoja itu merasa bahagian dan hati nya bergetar , ia bagaikan melihat bunga yang mekar di depan mata nya

"Aku anak kelas XI-A, dan namaku Yesung" jawab Yesung sambil ikut tersenyum karena terpancing oleh yeoja yang tersenyum pada nya itu

"Huwaaa kau sunbae ku, namaku Lee Hyukjae, dan kau bisa memanggil ku Eunhyuk, dan apa aku boleh memanggil mu oppa" yeoja yang bernama Eunhyuk itu tersenyum makin lebar saat Yesung menganggukan kepala nya untuk memperboleh kan nya memanggil dengan sebutan 'oppa'

"Kau lagi bolos kan, kau mau bolos bersama ku" tanya Yesung ke pada Eunhyuk

"Tentu saja" Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum lebar dan segera menarik Yesung pergi dari sana untuk menghabis kan waktu bersama beberapa jam ke depan

.

.

.

Kangin berjalan keluar pagar sekolah untuk mengambil bola yang terlempar keluar, setelah menemukan bola basket yang dia cari dia langsung mengambil nya dan berniat kembali ke dalam dan melanjut kan pelajaran olah raga yang di ajar oleh Shindong seonsaengnim

Brruuuukk ... klaataak..

Kangin mendengar suara orang dan barang yang jatuh, dia langsung melihat ke arah orang jatuh itu. Dan ternyata orang itu terjatuh tepat di samping nya

"Huwaaaaa" anak yang terjatuh itu menangis, Kangin langsung menghampiri anak itu berniat membantu nya nya

"Ada apa, kenapa kau bisa jatuh" Kangin membantu anak itu berdiri lalu membersihkan seragam sekolah nya yang kotor, kalau di lihat-lihat anak itu masih smp

"Kenapa kau menangis, apa kau terluka" Kangin kembali bertanya ke pada anak itu, anak itu menggeleng dan kembali menangis

"Hei kau ini sudah besar kan dan kau namja, masa jatuh saja menangis" Kangin kembali berusaha mendiam kan anak yang menangis itu, kalau tidak di diam kan bisa-bisa dia di sangka orang yang sudah membuat anak itu menangis. Kangin membaca tag name yang ada di jas sekolah anak itu dan tag name itu bertuliskan 'Cho Kyuhyun'. 'berarti anak ini bernama Kyuhyun' batin Kangin. Anak itu menggeleng

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis, dan kau kelas berapa" Kangin kembali bertanya kepada anak smp yang bernama Kyuhyun itu

"Aku kelas tiga smp, dan aku menangis bukan karena terluka" Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaa Kangin lalu berhenti menangis, Kangin menghela nafas nya karena anak itu akhir nya berhenti menangis

"Lalu kenapa" tanya Kangin lagi

"Karena psp ku lecet gara-gara aku jatuh tadi" Kyuhyun menunjukan psp nya yang lecet di depan muka Kangin

"Hah .."

**To be continue **

**Hai hai saya minjie kembali membawa fanfic baru yang lebih panjang *reader : bukan nya ngelanjutin fic lu yang lain***

**Maaf reader semua nya saya belum bisa melanjut kan fic saya yang lain nya karena otak saya nge blank alias eror, jadi untuk sementara saya akan fokus ke fic saya yang satu ini sampai selesai, saya tidak akan menunggak fic ini seperti fic saiya yang lain nya **

**Tapi saya gak janji juga, karena laptop saya lagi ikutan eror jadi harus sabar menunggu ya **

**Dan yang berminat dengan fic saya ini, saya mohon riview nya, sumpah saya nulis fic ini dalam waktu 3 hari lebih ,bayangakan pemirsa *plaaaak***

**Cerita ini akan saya buat dengan bumbu-bumbu romantis dan humor, akan ada friendship dan family nya juga, dan akan saya buat sedikit konflik dengan kisah cinta yang rumit dan berbelit-belit, dan juga tali persaudaraan yang akan semakin mengerat seiring jalan cerita**

**Couple nya juga akan terlihat seiring cerita berjalan, oh iya sih Mochi anjing peliharaan Donghae itu kan di bawa juga tapi belum nongol, di chap depan bakal nongol dan di bahas kemana pergi nya, dan Donghae agak sedikit melupakan si Mochi di chap ini **

**Yup sekian pesan, kesan, dan kata dari saya **

**See you ^_^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 update**

**Summary : rumah besar yang di tempati keenam Jung bersaudara menjadi ramai dengan kedatangan seorang bayi yang di tinggal kan seseorang di depan pintu rumah mereka, bayi siapakah itu ?**

**Rated : t **

**Pairing : akan ketahuan sesuai berjalan nya cerita**

**Cast : suju member + zhoumi and henry **

**Disclaimer : you know**

**Author : it's me**

**Gender switch**

**Don't like don't read **

**No flame no bash **

**Happy reading **

**Balasan riview :**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Hah ... " Kangin menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan bocah yang ada di hadapan nya

"Cuma karena itu kau menangis" lanjut Kangin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapan nya, Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kangin

"Alasan bodoh macam apa itu" Kangin berjalan meninggal kan Kyuhyun ,berniat kembali ke sekolah untuk melanjut kan pelajaran olah raga nya sebelum seonsaengnim nya marah

"Hyung mau ke mana" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kangin. Kangin menghentikan langkah nya lalu menatap Kyuhyun

"Ya masuk, ini masih jam pelajaran" jawab Kangin singkat, yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan bocah yang ada di hadapan nya

"Nama Hyung siapa, dan kelas berapa, aku Kyuhyun kelas tiga smp di Seoul internasional junior high school" Kyuhyun bertanya pada kangin lalu memperkenalkan diri nya

"Aku Kangin, kelas dua di sekolah ini" Kangin kembali menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan singkat, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu melepaskan tangan Kangin.

"Baiklah ,hyung aku pulang dulu ya, bye" Kyuhyun pergi meninggal kan Kangin yang bingung dengan kelakukan nya. 'Ada apa dengan anak itu' pikir Kangin lalu kembali masuk ke sekolah untuk menerus kan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda

"Maaf agak lama" ujar Kangin mendekat pada murid-murid yang tengah beristirahat di lapangan yang luas dan lebar itu

"Yak ,kita lanjut kan pelajaran nya" teriak Shindong seonsaengnim. Semua murid mengangguk lalu mulai berkumpul di lapangan dan melanjut kan pelajaran olah raga yang kali ini membahas tentang basket, yang sempat tertunda sebentar tadi

.

.

.

"Si-Siwon-ssi kau mau membawa ku ke mana" Hankyung bertanya pada Siwon sambil sedikit meringgis kesakitan karena dari tadi tangan nya di tarik paksa oleh Siwon. Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung, Siwon malah mengajak Hankyung ke ruangan untuk membersihkan diri. Siwon membuka salah satu keran air di ruangan itu lalu menarik leher Hankyung, mendekat kan wajah Hankyung ke air yang mengalir dari keran air itu, lalu mulai membersihkan darah yang sedari tadi masih mengalir dari hidung Hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum karena ternyata Siwon berniat membantu nya, dia berpikir akan di apa-apa kan dengan Siwon

"Kenapa kau selalu bertengkar dengan yeoja itu" Siwon bertanya pada Hankyung dan masih tetap berusaha membersihkan darah di hidung Hankyung sebersih mungkin

"Entahlah, sebenar nya aku ingin berhenti bertengkar dengan nya, tapi dia selalu memancing ku untuk berkelahi dengan nya" Hankyung tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon mengangkat kepala Hankyung lalu memberikan sapu tangan nya ke wajah Hankyung lalu berjalan keluar meninggal kan Hankyung, sebelum Siwon benar-benar pergi Hankyung menarik tangan Siwon dan membuat Siwon berbalik lalu memandang nya

"Wae" tanya Siwon dengan eskpresi yang sangat datar

"Siwon-sii, gomawo" jawab Hankyung lalu tersenyum manis pada Siwon, dan Siwon tidak mengubah ekspresi nya sedikit pun

"Ne" jawab Siwon singkat, lalu berjalan dan benar-benar meninggal kan Hankyung yang masih tersenyum senang

"Sungmin-ssi, ku mohon maaf kan aku" Hankyung mendengar suara Ryeowook dari arah di koridor sebelah nya, dan benar di sana Ryeowook tengah berjalan berusaha mengejar Sungmin yang tersu berjalan tanpa menghirau kan nya sedikit pun. Hankyung tersenyum melihat kedua sejoli itu

"Sungmin-ssi tunggu aku" Ryeowook masih tetap mengikuti Sungmin, membuat Sungmin jengkel lalu berhenti dan berbalik melihat Ryeowook yang berjalan mendekati nya

"Berhentilah mengikuti ku" ucap Sungmin

"Iya, tapi maaf kan aku dulu-huwaaa" belum selesai Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, kaki nya tersandung oleh kaki nya sendiri yang membuat nya terjungkal ke depan, tapi sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai Sungmin langsung menangkap nya. Terjadilah mereka saling perpandangan seperti di film-film sinetron, sedang kan Hankyung tersenyum cekikikan sambil mengabadikan moment romantis mereka dengan memfoto mereka menggunakan kamera hp nya

.

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Haaahhh ... capek sekali" Sungmin membanting badan nya di atas sofa ruang tamu di rumah nya dan kelima saudara nya yang lain, sedang kan yang lain nya sudah tepar di atas karpet berbulu tebal yang sangat lembut

"Ryeowook" panggil Sungmin yang masih tepar di atas sofa

"Ne, ada apa Sungmin-ssi" Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin lalu mendekat pada nya

"Cepat pijitin aku" Sungmin menyuruh Ryeowook layak nya seorang bos sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak nya. Ryeowook menurut dan langsung memijat pundak Sungmin sambil menduduki punggung Sungmin yang lagi tepar

"Ryeowook-ah, aku haus, tolong buat kan minum man" ucap Donghae yang baru dari tepar nya

"Iya tunggu sebentar" Ryeowook berdiri dan hendak membuat kan minuman untuk tuan-tuan nya yang sudah tepar di mana-mana itu, tapi Sungmin langsung menarik tangan nya

"Pijitin aku dulu" Sungmin menarik Ryeowook untuk kembali menduduki nya dan memijat nya

"Buat minuman dulu" Donghae ikut menarik Ryeowook agar berdiri

"Pijiti dulu" Sungmin tidak mau kalah dan kembali menarik tangan Ryeowook

"Buat minuman dulu" Donghae pun ikutan tidak mau kalah dan kembali menarik Sungmin

"Aku bilang pijitin ya pijitin dulu" Sungmin mendekat kan diri nya pada Donghae sambil menatap nya tajam

"Pokok nya buat minuman dulu" Donghae ikut mendekat kan diri nya dan semakin tidak mau kalah

"Sudah-sudah hentikan" Ryeowook memisahkan lalu menjauh kan mereka berdua yang hendak berdebat lagi itu

"Kalian tidak boleh egois seperti itu, bagaimanapun kalian adalah saudara. Biar adil aku akan membuat kan kalian minuman lalu kembali memijat Sungmin-sii, ok" ucap Ryeowook lalu meminta persetujuan kepada mereka berdua, Sungmin dan Donghae mengangguk bersamaan lalu mendudukan diri mereka di atas sofa

"Nah begitu kan lebih baik" Ryeowook melangkah kan kaki nya menuju dapur untuk membuat kan sesuatu untuk mereka berlima

"Hei Yesung mana, kok dia gak ada" Kangin yang baru sadar kalau mereka Cuma berlima bertanya pada Leeteuk yang hampir ngiler, Leeteuk terbangun mendengar suara Kangin yang ada di sebelah nya

"Gak tau, dari pelajaran olah raga tadi dia gak ada" jawab Leeteuk yang masih setengah sadar lalu kembali melanjut kan tidur nya yang sempat tertunda

"Dia belum pulang ya, jangan-jangan dia nyasar lagi" ucap Siwon yang menidur kan kepala nya di pangkuan Leeteuk yang tengah kembali tertidur

Tok ... Tok ... Tok

"Mungkin itu dia, buka sana" Kangin menyuruh Donghae yang sedang bermalas-malasan untuk membuka pintu yang terdengar ketukan dari seseorang, Donghae mengangguk dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah lalu membuka pintu rumah nya yang besar dan lebar itu dan melihat orang yang ada di balik pintu itu

"Anyeong haseyo" sapa seseorang di depan pintu rumah yang baru saja di buka oleh Donghae. Donghae menatap seorang yeoja yang berdiri di depan nya, ternyata yeng mengetuk pintu bukan lah Yesung melainkan yeoja tinggi dan cantik yang sedang tersenyum dengan nya sambil memegang rantai anjing putih yang duduk di sebelah yeoja itu

"Hankyung noona, ada perlu apa kemari" tanya Donghae yang menyadari bahwa yang mengetuk pintu rumah nya adalah orang yang di kenali nya

"Ah, Donghae-ah aku hanya mau mengantar kan anjing yang di titip kan oleh Mr. Jung di tokoh hewan ku kemarin. Apa ini rumah mu ?" jawab Hankyung lalu balik bertanya pada Donghae, Donghae mengangguk lalu melihat kalung nama yang bertengger di leher anjing itu. Sekilas mata Donghae langsung berbinar

"Mochi akhir nya kau datang, ku kira kau menghilang" Donghae langsung memeluk anjing kesayangan nya itu *Donghae bohong tuh, bilang aja lupa sama mochi*

"Baiklah pekerjaan ku sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu ne Donghae. Kau boleh ke tokoh hewan ku kapan saja jika ada apa-apa dengan Mochi" Hankyung menepuk kepala Donghae, berpamitan lalu memberikan kartu nama nya dan hendak pergi dari rumah itu, tapi donghae menarik dan menggenggam tangan nya

"Noona kau mau mampir dulu kan, jangan pulang dulu" ucap Donghae sambil menggenggam rantai Mochi dengan erat karena entah mengapa di merasa deg-deg kan saat menyentuh apalagi memegang tangan yeoja yang lebih tua setahun dari nya itu walaupun mereka sekelas

"Boleh saja jika kau yang menawar kan" Hankyung tersenyum lembut lalu mengacak-ngacak pelan rambut Donghae. Donghae merasa nyaman saat tangan putih nan mulus milik Hankyung menyentuh nya. Donghae menarik Hankyung masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintu rumah. Sebelum nya Donghae menyuruh tukang kebun yang datang nya mingguan, untuk membawa Mochi ke kandang yang memang sudah tersedia di rumah mewah itu

"Siapa yang datang Donghae-ssi" tanya Ryeowook yang baru saja datang dari dapur dengan membawa enam gelas orange juice

"Anyeong haseyo, Ryeowookie" Hankyung tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang baru saja menaruh nampan berisi gelas di atas meja ruang tamu

"Uwah Hankyung unnie, ada perlu apa kemari" tanya Ryeowook sambil mendekat pada Hankyung dan Donghae yang masih berdiri di depan pintu

"Aku yang mengundang nya masuk" Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangan Hankyung lalu menarik nya masuk ke dalam. Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu nya lalu ikut berjalan masuk. Donghae mendorong tubuh Sungmin yang tepar di atas sofa sehingga jatuh ke lantai dan membuat orang yang terjatuh meringgis sambil menatap tajam Donghae, tapi Donghae tidak menghirau kan nya dan malah menyuruh Hankyung untuk duduk, Hankyung merasa risih dan tidak sopan duduk di hadapan empat namja yang tepar di atas karpet berbulu tebal dan sangat lembut itu

"Tak apa noona, jangan hiraukan mereka" ucap Donghae lalu memulai untuk mengajak Hankyung berbicara, sedang kan ke empat saudara nya yang lain baru saja sadar dan di suguhi orange juice oleh Ryeowook yang langsung di serbu oleh mereka berempat yang masih belum sadar bahwa ada tamu yang melihat kelakuan mereka berempat. Hankyung tersenyum melihat keempat namja itu, dia tersenyum lebar dan tidak bisa menahan ketawa nya saat melihat Siwon yang dia ketahui sesosok orang pendiam dan gengsi an jadi seperti anak kecil yang takut tidak kebagian jatah nya

"Noona, apa kau sudah tau hewan spesies baru yang sedang terkenal itu" ujar Donghae, membuat Hankyung menoleh kan wajah nya pada Donghae. Donghae mengambil orange juice milik nya lalu memberikan nya pada Hankyung

"Ne, aku sudah dengar, kodok spesies baru kan. Kodok itu keren sekali" Hankyung mengangguk sambil meminum orange juice yang di berikan Donghae, lalu menjawab perkataan Donghae. Seperti nya mereka cocok untuk saling berbagi cerita tentang hewan. Donghae semakin merapat kan duduk nya dengan Hankyung agar lebih nyaman dan serius bercerita dan berbagi pengetahuan. Siwon merasa mendengar suara yeoja yang dia kenal, dia menoleh kan kepala nya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar, dan tepat sekali pendengaran nya tidak salah

"Noona bulu mata mu jatuh" Donghae mendekat kan wajah nya ke Hankyung untuk melihat dan memastikan apakah dia tidak salah melihat

"Benarkah"

"Ne, seperti nya ada yang rindu pada mu, aku ambil ya" Donghae menjulurkan tangan nya ke wajah Hankyung lalu mengambil bulu mata Hankyung yang terjatuh. 'Kulit wajah Hankyung noona, lembut dan halus sekali' batin Donghae lalu menunjukan bulu mata Hankyung yang di ambil nya dan langsung di tiup oleh Hankyung dan terbang entah ke mana lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Siwon yang melihat mereka berdua terlihat mesra di depan mata nya merasa sedikit tidak suka walaupun itu bukan urusan nya dan Hankyung bukan siapa-siapa nya

"Sejak kapan Hankyung-ah ada di sini" ucap Leeteuk yang baru sadar kehadiran yeoja cantik yang duduk di samping saudara tiri nya itu

"Sejak tadi lah, kau saja yang tidak sadar" Sungmin menjawab ucapan Leeteuk sambil kembali di pijitin oleh Ryeowook sejak dia jatuh dari kursi tadi, Leeteuk hanya mengucapkan kata 'oh' lalu kembali tidur di karpet berbulu tebal yang sedari tadi dia tiduri sambil memeluk Kangin yang juga telah kembali tertidur

Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...

Pintu rumah yang cukup besar itu kembali di ketuk oleh seseorang yang tidak di ketahui pasti siapa itu. Ryeowook berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu yang tengah di ketuk oleh seseorang itu

"Siapa ya" ucap Ryeowook saat membuka pintu rumah, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana yang dia temukan hanya keranjang yang tertutupi oleh selimut dan tas bayi serta perlengkapan nya. Ryeowook yang bingung dengan apa yang di lihat nya langsung masuk ke dalam lalu menarik Sungmin keluar untuk melihat apa yang dia lihat

"Apa-apan ini" Sungmin berjongkok di depan keranjang tersebut di ikuti Ryeowook yang juga berjongkok di depan keranjang yang cukup besar itu

"Jangan-jangan bom, atau hewan buas" ucap Ryeowook dengan raut wajah ketakutan sambil sdikit menjauh kan diri nya dari keranjang itu

"Ah, apa iya, berarti bahaya dong" Sungmin ikut menjauh kan diri nya dari keranjang yang ada di hadapan nya

"Ada apa sih" tanya Donghae yang baru keluar dari rumah di ikuti Hankyung di samping nya

"Ini ada bom di dalam keranjang, sepertinya ada yang ingin mencelakai kita" jawab Ryeowook dengan polos nya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keranjang berbentuk lonjong di depan nya

"Benarkah, masa" Donghae yang penasaran dengan perkataan Ryeowook ikut berjongkok di depan keranjang itu. Hankyung menggeleng kan kepala nya melihat tingkah ketiga orang yang sedang berjongkok di depan keranjang itu

"Mana mungkin ini bom" Hankyung duduk bersimpuh lutut di depan keranjang itu lalu mulai membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi sesuatu du dalam nya. Donghae, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook menutup mata mereka karena takut bom nya meledak seketika, tapi mereka tidak mendengar suara ledakan bom ataupun hewan buas yang di katakan oleh Ryeowook tadi melainkan suara tangis bayi

"Hei lihat, ini bukan bom tapi bayi mungil yang lucu" Hankyung mengangkat sesuatu di dalam keranjang itu yang ternyata seorang bayi mungil yang imut dan lucu. Sungmin, Donghae dan Ryeowook langsung membuka mata nya dan mendekat pada Hankyung yang sedang menggendong bayi itu

"Eh, kok bisa, anak siapa nih" ucap Donghae yang mengelus-ngelus wajah bayi mungil itu

"Coba kita cari surat nya, siapa tahu ada yang sengaja meninggalkan nya" Sungmin mengobrak-abrik isi keranjang dan isi tas bayi itu, tapi hasil nya nihil dia menemukan apapun di dalam sana

"Gak ada" ujar Sungmin sambil masih berusaha mencari, siapa tahu keselip

"Jadi ini anak siapa dong" tanya Ryeowook yang ikut-ikutan mencari surat atau sesuatu yang di tinggal kan oleh orang tua yang meninggal kan bayi itu

"Ini pasti anak mu, iya kan mengaku saja" Donghae menuduh Ryeowook yang duduk di samping nya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka yeoja itu

"Enak saja, aku bukan perempuan seperti itu" Ryeowook membantah tuduhan Donghae lalu menepis telunjuk Donghae yang ada di depan muka nya

"Kalau bukan berarti ini anak mu" Donghae kembali menunjuk seseorang tapi kali ini dia menunjuk Sungmin yang duduk di samping Hankyung yang sedang mencoba mendiam kan bayi yang di gendong nya

"Mwo, menyentuh perempuan saja aku tidak pernah" Sungmin menyangkal keras tuduhan yang di berikan Donghae pada nya

"Sudah, Sungmin-ssi sudah menyentuh ku" ujar Ryeowook yang membuat Sungmin melotot pada nya

"Ih, itu kan gak sengaja"

"Iya juga ya"

"JADI INI ANAK KALIAN BERDUA" teriak Donghae dan Hankyung berbarengan dengan tatapan tidak percaya ke pada dua orang itu, Donghae dan Hankyung salah mengarti kan perkataan dari perkataan Sungmin dan Ryeowook

"BUKAN" Ryeowook dan Sungmin ikut berteriak ke pada dua orang yang masih memandang mereka dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"Apaan sih teriak-teriak" Leeteuk keluar dari rumah lalu ikut mendudukan diri nya di antara empat orang yang duduk di sana

"Eh anak siapa tuh" lanjut Leeteuk yang melihat Hankyung menggendong seorang bayi mungil

"Ini anak mu" jawab keempat orang yang sedari tadi duduk di sana

"Idih enak aja, aku memang pecinta yeoja, tapi aku gak berani gitu-gituan ama yeoja yang bukan istri aku, apalagi sampai keluar anak kaya gini" Leeteuk menyangkal keras jawaban dari keempat orang itu

"Atau jangan-jangan dia juga saudara kita" ucap Sungmin dan mendapat kan anggukan setuju dari keempat orang lain nya

"Yah bisa jadi begitu" Leeteuk sangat setuju dengan pendapat dari Sungmin

"Woy, anak siapa sih yang nangis berisik banget" Kangin keluar dari rumah, dan mendapat kan lima orang yang tengah mengelilingi keranjang yang cukup besar sambil sibuk berpendapat

"Ini, seperti nya dia saudara kita" Donghae menunjuk bayi yang ada di gendongan Hankyung. Kangin mengangkat sebelah alis nya lalu duduk di hapadan Hankyung

"Benarkah, kau tahu dari mana" Kangin memandang bayi di gendongan Hankyung, Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu nya. Kangin melihat ada kalung nama yang terikat di leher bayi itu lalu menarik kalung itu untuk melihat siapa nama bayi itu, di kalung itu tertera tulisan 'Seong-min'. "Dari nama nya, kaya nya dia yeoja deh" Kangin berpendapat saat melihat nama yang tertulis di kalung

"Pantas aja dia imut sekali" Hankyung mengelus kulit pipi tembem bayi yang di perkirakan yeoja itu

"Nama nya siapa, aku juga mau lihat" Sungmin menggeser Kangin lalu menarik kalung bayi itu dan melihat tulisan di kalung itu

"Seong-min, uwah nama nya mirip dengan ku ya"

"Apa ada marga nya" tanya Leeteuk yang ikutan mendekat dan ingin melihat kalung bayi itu

"Uhm ,seperti nya tidak ada" jawab Donghae yang sedari tadi sudah duduk di dekat Hankyung

"Umur nya kira-kira berapa ya" tanya Ryeowook yang ikutan mendekat dan bergumul dengan orang-orang itu

"Seperti nya dari berat dan besar tubuh nya, dia baru berumur enam bulan" jawab Hankyung yang memang mengetahui apapun tentang bayi dan anak-anak

"Uwaaah keren unnie bisa tahu" ujar Ryeowook sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan nya kagum

"Ayo kita bawa masuk, udara di luar mulai dingin" Kangin membawa tas dan perlengkapan bayi itu ke dalam rumah. Kelima orang di sana mengangguk lalu mulai memasuki rumah untuk menghangat kan badan mereka

"Hei, kalian membawa anak siapa" tanya Siwon yang melihat Kangin membawa peralatan bayi dan Hankyung yang menggengdong bayi itu sedari tadi

"Anak mu" jawab keenam orang itu bersamaan

"ANI" teriak Siwon menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan yang cukup besar itu

.

.

.

"Hei cepat diamkan anak itu, kepala ku pusing sekali mendengar nya" Siwon menutup telinga nya menggunakan bantal sofa

"Sebentar lagi tangis nya akan berhenti, iya kan noona" Leeteuk memandangi Hankyung yang sedang sibuk mengganti popok Seong-min yang sudah penuh, dengan lihai nya bagaikan ibu-ibu yang sedang mengganti popok anak nya

"Ne, sudah selesai" Hankyung tersenyum sambil mengangkat Seong-min tinggi

"Tapi kok nangis nya gak berhenti" ucap Donghae yang melihat Seong-min semakin menangis dan meliuk-liuk kan badan nya di gendongan Hankyung

"Mungkin dia lapar" Ryeowook mencoba mendiam kan Seong-min yang ada di gendongan Hankyung

"Ne, cepat buatkan dia susu" Hankyung menyuruh Ryeowook yang ada di samping nya

"Susu nya tidak ada" Ryeowook mengubrak-abrik mencari kotak susu di dalam tas bayi Seong-min, tapi hasil nya nihil, sama sekali tidak ada susu di sana yang ada Cuma botol susu nya saja

"Orang tua nya kere banget sih" cibir Sungmin

"Iya gak bermodal, enak buat nya aja, ngurus nya nggak mau" Kangin ikut mencibir seperti Sungmin

"Jadi gimana dong" tanya Leeteuk yang semakin pusing karena Seong-min semakin menangis dan berteriak karena hasrat keinginannya tidak terpenuhi

"Kalau sudah begini, hanya satu cara. Yaitu kita harus memberi nya asi" Donghae menatap Hankyung dengan serius membuat objeck yang di pandangin merasa risih

"Asi ?, asi siapa yang akan kita berikan pada nya" tanya Kangin pada Donghae yang masih memandangi Hankyung dengan serius

"Tentu saja asi nya Hankyung noona" jawab Donghae dengan ceplos nya yang tentu saja membuat mata semua orang di sana terbuka lebar dengan mulut yang juga terbuka lebar

"Apa maksud mu, aku tidak mau, kenapa tidak Ryeowookie saja kan dia juga yeoja" Hankyung menolak keras usul Donghae

"Tidak unnie, aku tidak mau" Ryeowook menolak keras perkataan Hankyung sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di dada

"Hei noona, Ryeowook itu masih terlalu kecil, lagi pula dada Hankyung noona kan lebih besar dan montok. Pasti lebih banyak susu nya" Donghae menjelas kan dengan santai nya

Plaaaaakk ...

"Aaauhw" rintih Donghae saat kepala nya di pukul dengan keras oleh Hankyung yang sedang memandang nya dengan tajam

"Apa salah ku, kan aku bicara benar" Donghae mengelus kepala nya pelan

"Ku rasa donghae benar" Kangin mengangguk kan kepala nya mendukung perkataan Donghae

"Ya kurasa juga begitu" Sungmin ikut mendukung perkataan Donghae

"Iya itu benar" Ryeowook ikut-ikutan mendukung perkataan Donghae karena tidak mau jadi sasaran usul Donghae

"Ehm baiklah, tapi kalian tidak boleh lihat ya" Hankyung akhir nya pasrah dan mengikuti usul Donghae, karena dia sudah sangat terpojok

Kelima namja itu mengangguk kecuali Ryeowook yang seorang yeoja sendiri. kelima namja itu membalikan tubuh mereka kecuali Ryeowook yang tetap memperhatikan Hankyung. Hankyung mulai membuka kancing paling atas kemeja putih nya lalu kancing yang kedua dan ketiga, membuat kemeja nya terbuka dan memperlihat kan dada putih dan mulus nya yang di balut dengan bra berwarna putih senada dengan kemeja nya. Ryeowook menatap Hankyung yang seperti nya serius akan menyusui Seong-min yang mulai diam dan tidak rewel lagi, Hankyung mulai menarik turun tali bra nya

"Anak-anak, appa pulang. Maaf baru bisa pulang" Yunho berteriak memasuki rumah nya dan anak-anak nya. Hankyung menghentikan gerakan nya membuat nya diam mematung, Yunho membelalakan mata nya saat melihat pemandangan di depan mata nya lalu menelan ludah nya dengan susah payah. Serentak kelima namja bersaudara itu langsung berbalik ikut melihat apa yang di lihat oleh appa mereka dan tentu saja kelima bersaudara plus appa mereka melihat Hankyung dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mulut yang juga terbuka lebar. Ryeowook yang menyadari sesuatu langsung menarik bantal di sofa lalu menutupi bagian dada Hankyung yang terekpose bebas dan Hankyung nya sendiri yang masih mematung sama seperti kelima namja plus appa mereka tersebut

"Kyaaaaaa" Hankyung yang akhir nya sadar langsung berteriak keras membuat ke enam namja itu menutup kuping mereka di tambah Ryeowook yang juga ikut menutup kuping nya yang duduk di sebelah Hankyung

.

.

.

"Yesung-oppa, ayo kita main ke game centre" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Yesung memasuki mall di kawasan kota seoul yang luas

"Hyukie-ya, aku tidak bisa bermain game. Kalau kau tanya tumbuhan atau bunga, aku baru tau" Yesung menolak ajakan Eumhyuk dengan halus, tapi masih pasrah di tarik oleh Eunhyuk memasuki mall yang luas itu

"Ya ampun" Yesung menghentikan langkah nya, membuat Eunhyuk memandang nya

"Ada apa oppa" tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat wajah cemas Yesung

"Tas ku ketinggalan di kelas, dan dompet ku ada di tas" jawab Yesung sambil menghela nafas nya, yah saat dia memutus kan membolos dengan Eunhyuk lalu berjalan-jalan dan akhir nya sampai di mall dia sama sekali belum mengganti seragam nya dengan pakaian olah raga dan dia juga lupa membawa tas nya yang ketinggalan di kelas dan yang paling membuat nya cemas, dompet nya pun dia tinggal kan di tas nya

"Oh" hanya satu kata yang di keluar kan Eunhyuk, dan itu membuat Yesung menatap nya dengan pandangan apa-tidak-ada-kata-lain-selain-'oh'-

"Hei Hyukie-chagi, sedang apa di sini" seorang namja imut dan tampan mendekati Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk mall lalu menaruh lengan nya di bahu Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. 'Chagi kata nya, apa dia pacar nya' bantin Yesung yang terus memandangi gerak-gerik namja di depan nya yang mulai memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang

"Ah Henry, aku akan ke game centre dengan teman ku" Eunhyuk menjawab perkataan namja yang kira-kira bernama Henry itu

"Oh, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama" tawar Henry pada Eunhyuk dan Yesung

"Boleh saja" Eunhyuk menerima tawaran Henry dengan senang hati sedang kan Yesung merasa tidak baik mengganggu orang yang sedang kencan, lagi pula dia akan menjadi obat nyamuk saja nanti nya

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang mungkin lain kali, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" Yesung melambaikan tangan nya lalu segera pergi meninggal kan Eunhyuk dan Henry yang menatap kepergian nya

"Apa kau sudah pulang sekolah chagi" tanya Henry yang menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mall

"Ehm, bisa di bilang begitu"

"Dasar, bilang saja kau bolos" Henry mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk yang membuat yang mempunyai rambut menggerutu kesal, Henry tersenyum sambil terus berjalan menuju game centre dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan kekasih nya

.

"Aish, pintu gerbang sekolah sudah di tutup lagi" Yesung mengerang prustasi di depan gerbang sekolah yang terkuci. Yesung mendudukan diri nya di samping gerbang sekolah, mencari cara bagaimana agar dia bisa mengambil tas nya yang ketinggalan

"Ini punya mu kan" Yesung mendongkak kan kepala nya, untuk melihat objeck yang sedang berbicara pada nya

"Kibum-ssi, ne itu tas ku, terima kasih" Yesung mendekat pada Kibum untuk mengambil tas nya yang ternyata ada di tangan Kibum

"Eits, tunggu dulu, tidak segampang itu Yesung-ssi" Kibum menjauh kau tas Yesung dari jangkauan orang yang mempunyai tas

"Ck, apa yang kau ingin kan dari ku" Yesung menghela nafas nya pelan

"Aku tukar tas ini dengan nomor hp sadara mu"

"Saudara ku yang mana, saudara ku kan banyak"

"Donghae, berikan nomor hp Donghae pada ku"

"Untuk apa kau nomor hp nya"

"Sudah berikan saja, kau tidak mau tas mu kembali ya"

"Ne, ne, baiklah"

Yesung membuka hp nya lalu menyebut kan nomor handphone saudara nya yang paling polos dan babo itu dan tentu saja segera di catat oleh Kibum di handphone nya. Selesai mencatat nomor handphone Donghae, Kibum memberikan tas Yesung lalu segera pergi meninggal kan Yesung

"Ada apa dengan orang itu, ucapan terima kasih pun tak ada" Yesung mengambil tas nya lalu segera melangkah kan kaki nya menuju rumah nya, yah dia sadar mungkin kalau saudara nya mengkhawatir kan nya ataupun merindu kan nya

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi begitu" Yunho menganggukan kepala nya mendengar penjelasan dari Hankyung dan Donghae, sedangkan keempat namja lain nya hanya diam dan tidak ikut-ikut

"Ne, dan apakah benar ini anak appa" tanya Donghae kepada Yunho

"Bukan, appa sudah lama tidak menyentuh wanita dan umma kalian" Yunho menggeleng kan kepala nya, menolak apa yang di katakan Donghae

"Jadi anak nya siapa" tanya Sungmin yang mulai pusing dengan permasalahan anak-siapakah-ini

"Entahlah" jawab Yunho enteng sambil memandang lekat bayi di gendongan Ryeowook

"Jadi, siapa yang akan mengurus nya" kali ini Leeteuk yang bertanya ke pada appa nya

"Aku akan memanggil pengasuh anak untuk sementara, aku akan menyuruh anak buah ku mencari tahu anak siapa ini" Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, dan mendapat kan anggukan dari semua orang yang berada di sana

"Saudara-saudara ku aku pulang" Yesung membuka lebar pintu rumah nya lalu segera melangkah memasuki rumah nya

"Ada apa ini" tanya Yesung yang bingung dengan semua orang yang terdiam di sana sambil di temani dengan bayi mungil yang sedari tadi masih menangis

"Nanti Ryeowook yang akan menjelaskan nya pada mu" ujar Kangin

"Kenapa kau baru pulang, appa dengar dari guru mu kau membolos pelajaran olahraga tadi" Yunho memandang Yesung lekat, membuat Yesung diam di tempat

"Ehehe, sekali-sekali bolos tidak apa kan appa" Yesung tersenyum pada Yunho, sedang kan Yunho hanya menggeleng kan kepala nya melihat kelakuan anak-anak nya

"Uhm, mianhae tuan Jung, dan teman-teman ku sekalian, ku rasa aku harus pulang" Hankyung berdiri dari duduk nya, lalu menundukan diri nya dan permisi ke pada Yunho, sang tuan rumah untuk kembali ke rumah nya

"Ah, ne, lain kali datang lagi ne, Hankyung-ah" Yunho mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Hankyung

"Biar aku antar" Donghae berdiri lalu menyusul Hankyung yang berjalan ke luar pintu rumah

"Ah, Donghae tidak perlu" Hankyung menolak halus tawaran Donghae, Donghae menggeleng lalu menarik tangan Hankyung menjauh dari rumah nya

"Donghae kenapa tuh" tanya Kangin pada saudara-saudara nya

"Gak tau, tuh palingan dia lagi jatuh cinta" jawab Leeteuk

"Emang ikan bisa jatuh cinta" cibir Sungmin, yang memang sedari tadi suka sekali mencibir atau menjelek-jelek kan orang lain

"Aku ketinggalan informasi ya" Yesung menghelah nafas nya lalu mendudukan diri nya di samping Yunho yang sedang menggendong Seong-min

"Aku keluar sebentar" Siwon pergi meninggal kan appa nya yang sedang mendiam kan bayi di gendongan nya dan saudara nya plus Ryeowook yang memandang nya bingung

"Oh ya" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk tangan nya seperti seseorang yang mengingat sesuatu, membuat anak-anak nya menjadi memandang nya

"Apa, apa ada sesuatu" tanya Sungmin yang penasaran dengan appa nya

"Begini, appa baru saja melamar namja cantik asal china, dan minggu depan kami akan menikah, apakah kalian merestui appa kalian ini" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar

"ANI" teriak ke empat namja yang kita katahui sebagai anak dari presdir Jung kita ini, sedang kan Ryeowook hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje melihat tuan-tuan nya itu

"Hahahaha, terima kasih anak-anak ku, semoga kalian bisa akrab dengan ibu baru kalian ya" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum lebar

"Tidak akan, hei kami kan tidak merestui mu" Ke enam namja itu kembali berteriak berbarengan dengan kompak nya, sedang kan Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar penolakan kompak dari ke empat anak namja nya

.

..

.

"Tidak apa noona, aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan, jadi sekalian saja" Hankyung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Donghae, yah Hankyung memang suka namja yang polos dan jujur, tapi belum tentu kan Hankyung menyukai Donghae. "Yah baiklah, terserah Dongie saja" Donghae tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar nya, yeoja cantik di samping nya memanggil nya dengan sebutan 'Dongie'. 'apakah Hankyung noona menyukai ku' ucap Donghae dalam hati, Hankyung bingung dengan Donghae yang hanya diam saja sambil menggenggam tangan nya

"Dongie, kau tidak apa-apa" Hankyung mengibas kan tangan nya di depan muka Donghae, Donghae tersentak lalu sadar dari lamunan nya

"Ahaha, tidak apa noona, ayo kita antar noona Hankyung yang cantik ini pulang" Donghae tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Hankyung berjalan, Hankyung hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Donghae lalu ikut berjalan dengan Donghae yang masih menggenggam tangan nya. 'Yah baguslah kalau Hankyung noona menyukai ku, berarti ada kesempatan untuk ku mendapat kan yeoja seperti Hankyung noona' batin Donghae lalu tersenyum sambil memasukan satu tangan nya di dalam saku dan satu nya lagi menggenggam tangan halus milik Hankyung

"Apa mereka berpacaran ya" Seorang namja melepaskan teropong yang sedari tadi bertengger di mata nya, yang ia gunakan untuk mengintai apa saja yang di lakukan Donghae dan Hankyung sedari tadi

"Kalau mereka benar berpacaran, berarti tidak ada kesempatan untuk ku. Ah tidak, aku harus berusaha untuk mendapat kan nya" namja itu memasukan teropong bewarna putih dan canggih itu ke dalam tas nya, lalu kembali memakai kaca mata nya dan pergi meninggal kan tempat itu

"Noona, apa tidak sakit memakai sepatu tinggi seperti itu" Donghae memandangi kaki jenjang Hankyung yang memakai sepatu tinggi bermodel wedgess dan sangat cocok di kaki nya, lalu memandang paha mulus Hankyung yang terlihat di bawah rok mini nya

"Uhm, tidak, aku malah suka memakai nya" Hankyung menggeleng kan kepala nya. Donghae mengangguk, mungkin memang wanita suka memakai nya, tapi masalah nya dia jadi sangat pendek saat berjalan dengan Hankyung, dia jadi merasa seperti adik Hankyung, padahal dia ingin di sangka sebagai pacar nya yang serasi, tapi jangan salah kan Hankyung salah kan Donghae yang memang kalau Hankyung tidak memakai sepatu yang tinggi mungkin mereka sepantaran atau lebih parah nya Donghae yang lebih pendek dari Hankyung

"Haaah" Donghae menghelah nafas nya pelan, seperti nya dia harus banyak-banyak minum susu supaya bisa lebih tinggi dari Hankyung

"Noona, aku baru ingat, aku kan tidak tau rumah mu di mana" Donghae menghenti kan langkah nya

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang berjalan di depan" kali ini giliran Hankyung yang menarik tangan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum senang karena sedari tadi Hankyung tidak melepas kan genggaman nya, dan Donghae sama sekali tidak ingin melepas kan tangan mulus itu. Entahlah karna apa, tapi menurut author sih karena udara nya yang dingin

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan di trotoar, sambil sesekali memainkan handphone nya

Buaagh ...

Siwon merasa di menabrak seseorang. Siwon langsung memandang orang yang menabrak nya itu, sebenar nya Siwon lah yang menabrak orang itu, dan yang di tabrak Siwon adalah seorang yeoja, yeoja itu mengenakan mini pants dengan tank top putih ketat dan sepatu high hells berwarna hitam dan di balut dengan jaket bulu berwarna hitam dengan bulu yang berwarna putih

"Aish, punggung ku" yeoja itu meringgis sambil memijat punggung nya yang membentur papan menu di depan restoran bintang lima di samping nya

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong" Siwon yang berniat meminta maaf dan membantu yeoja itu jadi membatalkan niat nya dan menjadi bete melihat yeoja itu

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja Siwon-ssi" yeoja itu berdiri, melupakan rasa sakit di punggung nya lalu menundukan diri nya berkali-kali di hadapan Siwon

"Kim Heechul, tumben sekali kau sopan dengan sesorang" kekeh Siwon sambil tersenyum meremeh kan

"Sssttt ... jangan bicara di sini" Heechul menarik tangan Siwon menjauh dari sana, yang tentu saja membuat batin Siwon bertanya-tanya 'ada apa dengan wanita di depan nya ini' itulah pasti yang ada di pikiran Siwon

.

.

.

"Hei ada apa dengan mu" tanya Siwon yang masih di tarik oleh Heechul menuju ke bangku di sebuah taman

"Jangan mengajak ku berbicara di depan lestoran milik appa ku" jawab Heechul lalu mendudukan diri nya dan menarik Siwon untuk ikut duduk

"Memang nya kenapa" tanya Siwon lagi yang akhir nya pasrah dan menduduk kan diri nya di samping Heechul walau dia tidak ingin

"Kau tidak mengerti" jawab Heechul singkat

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengerti bodoh sementara kau tidak menjelaskan nya padaku" Heechul memandang Siwon sekilas lalu menundukan kepala nya

"Di lingkungan ku, aku harus sesopan mungkin karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakan appa ku, padahal sopan dan santun bukanlah tipe ku, oleh karena itu, aku mengekspresi kan semua keinginan ku di luar lingkungan keluarga ku, termasuk di sekolah" jelas Heechul, Siwon memandang Heechul yang menundukan kepala nya. 'pantas saja di sekolah dia selalu mencari masalah' pikir Siwon

"Jadi kau sangat suka mencari masalah"

"Ne, aku sangat suka mencari masalah di luar, karena menurut ku itu menyenangkan, dan jika ayah ku sampai tahu, aku akan di kurung selama nya" Heechul mengangkat wajah nya dan balik memandang Siwon. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Heechul tersentak tapi tidak berniat memalingkan wajah nya dari Siwon yang juga masih memandang nya, cukup lama mereka berpandangan sampai Heechul merasa wajah nya memanas dan menjalar kan rona merah di sekitar pipi nya. 'apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Heechul, kenapa kau jadi merasa kalau dia tampan' batin Heechul menjerit

"Kalau kau di kurung, berarti aku tidak bisa membunuh mu" jawab Siwon dengan santai nya lalu kembali memainkan handphone nya, sedangkan Heechul membulatkan mata nya dengan mulut terbuka. 'Dia memang tampan, tapi berhati iblis' Heechul kembali membatin

"Aiiisshh , aku membenci mu" Heechul berdiri sambil berteriak kepada Siwon

"Kau kira aku tidak" jawab Siwon dengan sangat santai, membuat Heechul semakin geram lalu menarik kerah seragam sekolah Siwon lalu

Cup ...

Siwon melebarkan mata nya saat Heechul mulai menjauh kan wajah nya lalu berlari meninggalkan nya yang masih shock dengan apa yang yeoja itu lakukan

"Hyaaaah, dasar yeoja bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan" Siwon berteriak pada Heechul yang menjulurkan lidah nya sambil menunjukan jari tengah nya pada Siwon, Siwon menggertakan gigi nya lalu mengacak rambut nya prustasi

"Dasar pembuat masalah, sekarang dia mulai mencari masalah di kehidupan ku" Siwon mendudukan kembali diri nya lalu menyentuh pelan bibir nya yang masih terasa hangat dan basah karena di cium oleh Heechul tadi, dan sangat tepat di bibir nya. 'ciuman nya lumayan juga' batin Siwon

"Yaaah, Siwon apa yang kau pikir kan" Siwon kembali mengacak rambut nya sampai rambut nya sangat berantakan

.

.

.

"Sekarang kalian perhatikan, kalian harus bisa membuat minuman tradisi keluarga kita" ujar Yunho kepada keenam putra nya yang sudah bersiap dengan celemek di tubuh mereka dan beridiri di depan meja yang cukup besar dengan bahan dan rempah lengkap

"Aku tidak bisa" ucap Sungmin yang sangat suka menimpali perkataan orang lain

"Belum di coba jangan bilang tidak bisa, kan di ajari" balas Yunho memandang Sungmin sang anak

"Pertama masukan semua bahan ke dalam alat menumbuk" Yunho memasukan bahan-bahan yang ada di atas meja ke dalam alat menumbuk dan di ikuti oleh ke enam anak nya

"Lalu tumbuk hingga halus dan menjadi bubuk" Yunho menumbuk bahan tersebut dengan pelan dan penuh penekanan sedangkan anak-anak nya banyak yang menumbuk nya dengan asal-asalan

"Hei kalian yang benar, jangan main-main" teriak Yunho ke pada anak-anak yang yang memperlihatkan raut wajah yang malas dan tidak menghiraukan

"Lalu masukan bubuk yang sudah di tumbuk halus ke dalam susu hangat yang sudah di rebus" Yunho melanjutkan kegiatan nya, lalu melihat pekerjaan anak-anak nya

"Yaaaah, kalian ini mau belajar atau tidak, kalian membuat dapur berantakan" Yunho kembali berteriak saat melihat anak-anak nya kembali membuat kekacauan dengan serbuk yang berceceran dan susu yang bertumpahan

"Appa, aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak bisa" ujar Sungmin sambil mengaduk cangkir susu nya dengan cepat

"Aiiissshh kalian ini anak ku atau bukan"

"Kami tidak tau, kan yang bilang kami anak mu itu kau sendiri" ucap Donghae sambil mencolek pipi Yesung menggunakan tepung yang ada di meja, sedangkan Yesung yang tidak mau kalah membalas Donghae dengan mengambil segenggam tepung lalu melemparkan nya ke Donghae membuat Kangin yang ada di samping Donghae terkena tepung dan terbatuk "Uhuuk ... uhuk... kau mau membunuhku ya" kangin mengambil telur dan melemparnya ke Yesung tapi Yesung menunduk dan telur itu mengenai kepala Sungmin

"Yaaah apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Sungmin lalu mengambil krim di dalam mangkuk dan melemparnya ke Kangin tapi Kangin melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yesung yaitu menunduk dan mangkuk yang di lempar Sungmin tadi mengenai kepala Leeteuk sang anak tertua

"Hei, kau mengotori baju ku" Leeteuk melempar semua barang yang ada di atas meja ke pada keempat adik nya dan susu yang terlempar mengenai muka Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, tapi kali ini mungkin dia sudah agak emosi, membuat ke lima bersaudara lain nya saling memandang dengan wajah –lihat-kau-sudah-membangunkan-seekor-singa-

"Kalian..." ucap Siwon penuh penekanan lalu memberikan pelajaran ke pada lima saudara nya dengan menghancurkan seisi dapur

"HYAAAAA ... AMPUN"

"HEI, HENTIKAN KALIAN MEMBUAT DAPUR KU BERANTAKAN"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

**Ehehehe *garuk-garuk kepala* **

**Reader sekalian maaf ya author update nya agak lama *Bowing*, gimana di chap ini, seru gak ?, pasti nggak ya**

**Bagi yang pengen fic ini terus berlanjut author mau riview nya dong, dan kalau riview nya banyak author cepet update tapi kalo sedikit author lama update **

**See you in teh next chap ^_^/**


End file.
